Blue Eyed Demon
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: GF. One-shot. What would've happened if Shadow hadn't been retamed so quickly by Raven after being reborn? What if he really tried to kill him? What would have happened is far worse, and may end in the death of a familar face. Rated for safety. Plz R & R!


**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Yeah, this is my first 'M' rated fic, and it is rated that for safety. There is nothing bad or inappropriate in it, it's just very violent and bloody and has possible character death. I have about 30 different versions of this particular plot, but when I finally got around to typing this, this particular version was buzzing around my head.

**Be warned!!**- I was watching _Jurassic Park_ and some old dragon/dinosaur horror movies on the sci-fi channel when I was writing this, so you can sorta understand where this fic is going to go. XP I'm sorry!! But I was up late one night and nothing else was on but this cruddy B-rate horror movies and I was only watching them to laugh at the crappy effects! And also while I was writing the truly violent stuff, I was stuck in my house with no power after Hurricane Ike ripped apart my little central Ohio town. I had no power or school for 3 days, and I was in a bad spot with my dad, so I was naturally stressed, and my stress and emotions transmit into my writings. Anyway, this is my first ever 'M' fic. It may pass as a 'T' rating, but I just wanted to be safe.

Also, if you are one of my normal readers/reviewers, you will never look at my fics the same way again after reading this. If any of you pictured me as sweet and innocent, your going to be proved very, very wrong. Lol. Btw, the dialogue is not going to be exactly the same as in the anime, because I haven't seen the show in awhile and I don't want it to be a carbon copy of the episodes.

**Disclaimer**- No, I do not own Zoids, no matter how much I wish I did. I only own my fics, this storyline, this plot, and the little Shadow figure perched on top of my computer, next to my Geno Breaker model. XP

* * *

_**.:Blue-Eyed Demon:.**_

Raven walked into the dimly light cavern, squinting his eyes as he struggled to see. There was something about this cave he didn't like, something made him stay on-edge, like something horrible was waiting for him. Reese walked up behind him, but he paid her no heed, ignoring the Zoidian as he scanned the dark cavern.

"Are you sure Shadow will be here?" he snapped, looking over at the Ancient Zoidian with narrowed, icy eyes.

"Considering the circumstances surrounding his disappearance… yes, I do believe he's here." Reese answered, looking around the _seemingly_ empty cavern nervously. Raven had no idea why she was so skittish, and seeing her scared put him a little on-edge as well.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the cavern, making both Raven and Reese shout and shield their eyes. A loud, eerie laugh echoed through the cavern as the light died down, and they opened their eyes and looked around for the source.

"Raven… what a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Came a soothing voice, followed by more laughing. Raven blinked, recognizing the laugh, but he couldn't believe it. _'He's dead… it can't be him…'_ he thought, but shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You know why we're here! Return Shadow to Raven immediately!" Reese shouted, glancing around nervously.

"Well… that's a turn-around…" the voice said calmly, "… Raven, the boy who hates Zoids can't bear to live without one!"

"Shut-up Prozen and give me Shadow back!!" Raven hissed, looking around for the man.

"Prozen no longer exists in this world, I am now the Dark Kaiser!!" the voice boomed, and suddenly a light brighter than the first burned through the cave, blinding Raven and making him shout.

There was a sudden wind as something materialized near him, the air swirling around him. A soon as the light faded Raven opened his eyes, and wasn't surprised to see Prozen, surrounded by the grey, sickly remains of the Death Saurer's Core.

"I'll ask one more time… where is Shadow?!" Raven snarled, glaring at the Dark Kaiser. He merely laughed, which angered Raven deeply. A soft, green light spread through the cavern from somewhere behind him, no where near as threatening as the glaring light Prozen had had.

Raven and Reese both turned, and Raven's heart skipped a beat, for curled within a statis pod… was Shadow.

"Shadow!" Raven cried, relieved to see his partner. He could hear something coming from the pod, a gentle, pulsing noise, like a heartbeat. It took Raven a moment to realize that he really was listening to Shadow's pulse, the thrumming noise reassuring Raven that his friend was back.

"I'm taking him home with me, and you can't stop me." Raven said, looking back at Prozen, a serious expression on his face.

"Go ahead, I gave _it_ to you in the first place." The Dark Kaiser sneered, angering Raven purposefully by calling his Organoid _it_, "Take it, do what you want with it… but don't be surprised if Shadow has a different idea altogether."

"What do you mean by that?" Raven snapped, but spun around when he heard a cracking noise coming from the pod. Sure enough, the green glass was cracking apart, moisture escaping before the glass finally failed, spilling Shadow to the unforgiving ground.

"Shadow!" Raven shouted, running towards the unmoving Organoid without a second thought.

"Wait Raven! Something's not right!" Reese cried, but Raven ignored her as he kneeled down next to Shadow, pulling off his gloves and laying his hand on the Organoid's neck. Shadow shuddered at his touch, his eyes opening a crack, blinking slowly. They weren't the vibrant blue that Raven remembered, but a dull grey, almost like he was blind.

The Organoid flexed his claws, opening and closing his talons. One of the Organoid's claws caught Raven's sleeve, the metal blade slicing through the fabric and his skin. Raven chocked down a cry of pain, trying to ignore the warm blood dripping down his arm. Shadow shifted suddenly, leaning against him and curling around him, whimpering like a helpless, injured dog.

Shadow sniffed the air suddenly, lifting his head and squeezing his eyes shut. He arched around and sniffed Raven's bleeding arm, interested in the wound his claw had inflicted. Raven was confused by Shadow's odd behavior, especially when the Organoid started licking and nibbling at his blood-soaked sleeve.

"Shadow?" Raven asked softly, concerned that something was wrong with his partner. Shadow ignored him, shifting and leaning closer.

"Raven, get away from him!! He's dangerous!!" Reese shouted, making Raven look up.

"Dangerous?" Raven said sarcastically, "How is this dangerous?" he added, motioning to the dark Organoid, whom was still licking at his wound. While Raven was distracted with Reese, Shadow was snaking his powerful tail around, the bladed tail-tip twitching in anticipation. Raven turned back, but he realized his peril too late.

Shadow snarled and whipped his tail around, smacking it into Raven, knocking him over onto his back. Before Raven could get up, Shadow pounced, pinning him to the ground by putting his clawed foot on his chest, pushing him into the stone.

"Shadow! What are you doing?!" Raven shouted, struggling to get out from beneath the hulking Organoid. Shadow roared loudly, putting more and more weight on him, threatening to suffocate him. The Organoid snarled and ducked down, jaws wide, like he was going to rip out his throat.

Raven's eyes widened, knowing something was terribly wrong with Shadow as the Organoid's jaws drew closer and closer, his silver fangs glinting in the pale violet light. Raven banged on Shadow's sensitive snout with his fist, making the Organoid yelp and snap his head back, his dull eyes flickering back to life, now glowing a fierce blue. Raven managed to slip out from beneath Shadow's foot, gasping for breath and struggling to his feet.

"What's going on?! Shadow, why?!" Raven shouted, not knowing why his Organoid had just tried to kill him. Shadow crouched down and hissed, like a tiger preparing to pounce.

"Raven!! Run!! He's going to attack!!" Reese screamed, seeing Shadow's posture. Raven realized it to, and quickly ducked behind a grouping of stalactites as Shadow pounced, the Organoid landing where Raven had been standing just a mere moment before.

Raven held his arm and tried to catch his breath, his lungs still burning from being beneath Shadow's heavy body. He leaned against the smooth rock for support, trying to even his breathing before the Organoid attacked again. Shadow jumped to his feet and glared at him, his glowing eyes still narrow. His burning gaze was focused on him, and he knew Shadow knew he was having problems breathing, therefore meaning he wouldn't be able to escape. The Organoid snarled and charged, mouth agape with long teeth bared.

Suddenly, Shadow veered and shot off to Raven's right, seemingly ignoring him. It took him a moment to realize what he was doing.

"Reese!! Look out!!" Raven shouted, wheeling around just in time to see Shadow jumping at Reese. Just seconds before the Organoid crashed down on her, Specula rammed him away, sending Shadow crashing to the ground. The sapphire Organoid hissed, standing between Reese and Shadow. Reese saw her chance and slipped away, making her way over to Raven.

"Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?!" She said in concern, looking him over for any major injuries.

"He cut my arm a little, but I'll live." Raven sighed sarcastically, standing up straight.

"What happened to him? He's like a blue-eyed demon now!" Reese said, looking over at Shadow, whom was fighting with Specula and currently winning. They watched as Shadow slammed Specula into a large boulder, breaking one of her silver horns, causing her to scream in pain. The sapphire Organoid collapsed to the ground, mewling loudly before she lost consciousness. Shadow turned and roared at Reese and Raven, slowly stalking over to them.

"Reese, hurry! Get out of here!!" Raven shouted, seeing Shadow moving closer, an evil, hungry look in the Organoid's eyes. Reese was frozen, terrified as the Organoid drew closer. "Go! Go!" Raven shouted, pushing her. She snapped out of it and ran, unfortunately catching Shadow's attention. The Organoid spun and smacked his tail into her, smacking her into a large rock, knocking her unconscious.

"Oh no…" Raven groaned, seeing her slump to the ground. Shadow turned away from her and glared at him, suddenly launching at him. Raven was unable to react, and screamed as Shadow's talons bit deeply into his left side. He amazingly managed to stay on his feet, rapidly backing away until his back touched the far wall.

'_Oh no… I'm cornered!'_ Raven thought, gulping as Shadow approached him, his blood dripping from the Organoid's razor-like claws.

As Shadow drew closer, he knew he was in trouble…

* * *

Shadow cornered the injured human, snarling loudly at the young teen. Raven, as his master had called him, pressed his back to the wall, his arm wrapped tightly around his left side, where Shadow had slashed him just moments ago. He groaned and pulled his hand back, and sure enough, blood stained his burned hand a dark shade of crimson.

"Come on Shadow… why are you attacking me?! You were my partner… my friend!" Raven cried in frustration, the pain written all over his face. Shadow paid no heed to the human's words, focused only on his eminent kill as he slowly stalked closer, growling hungrily like a mindless predator. Raven just stared at him, not even trying to escape as Shadow drew closer and closer, the dark Organoid like death cloaked in his friend's familiar form. Shadow growled and tensed, preparing to deliver the final blow to his ailing quarry. Raven groaned and lowered his head, closing his eyes and relaxing, leaving himself wide-open to Shadow's deadly jaws and talons. Shadow narrowed his eyes slightly at his prey's odd behavior, but he didn't care, as far as he was concerned, it just saved him from having to dispatch the human. He smirked, the thought of his still-living prey not fighting back as he began to feast entering his mind as he stood before his helpless prey, only a few feet separating his jaws from the defenseless human.

* * *

"How does it feel, Raven…?" The Dark Kaiser sneered, smirking at the young pilot's pain. Raven lifted his head and blinked, staring blankly at the Kaiser.

"How does what feel, Prozen?" Raven hissed, glaring at the man. The Dark Kaiser merely laughed, angering Raven. Raven wasn't paying attention to the dark Organoid in front of him, and Shadow took the chance. Shadow snarled and spun, the bladed tip of his tail slicing into his chest. Raven screamed in agony, clutching his bleeding chest as he slid to the ground at Shadow's feet, whimpering in pain. The long gash dripped blood to the slick stone, staining the pool of water at Raven's feet a pale crimson.

"To be toyed with by your own Organoid? He could be merciful and kill you easily right now, but instead he's drawing it out, putting you through as much agony as he can, just to hear you scream…" The Dark Kaiser said calmly, laughing at Raven, whom was bleeding and helpless at the Organoid's feet.

"Y-you did something to him, Prozen! He's never a-acted like this before!" Raven snarled, still clutching at the wound on his chest with his burned hand.

"I've done nothing to your _precious_ Organoid, Raven…" Prozen sneered, "… Shadow is taking revenge on you for all the abuse and torment you put him through, and now your _dear_ Shadow is going to be the death of you!"

"No! He saved my life countless times; he could have just let me die if he hated me so much! He's my friend!" Raven shouted, trying to disprove what Prozen was saying. The Dark Kaiser merely scoffed, turning away from him as he began to walk off.

"You'll rethink how much of a friend he is when he begins to feast on you-" Prozen said, but Raven spoke up before he could finish.

"What would that matter?! I'll be dead!!" Raven cut him off, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"… while you're still alive…" The Dark Kaiser finished, turning to look at him, smirking. Raven fell silent and stared at him with widening eyes, and for the first time in his life pure fear entered his eyes. Prozen laughed at the poor boy, turning and continuing out of the cave, leaving Raven for Shadow to consume alive.

"Goodbye, Raven…" he said calmly, disappearing from view.

Shadow smirked cruelly and drew ever closer, jaws opening with a loud reptilian hiss. His large silver teeth gleamed in the pale light, and already his blood was dripping down the bladed edges. Raven looked up at him, eyes filled with fear and pain. He was weakening from blood loss and exhaustion, and he knew if he fell unconscious Shadow would devour him.

"Shadow… please, don't do it!" Raven pleaded, pressing himself into the wall, trying to get as far away as he could from Shadow's deadly jaws. Shadow's only answer was a deep-throated growl, and Raven knew it was hopeless. The dark Organoid roared and whipped around, his tail smashing into his side, knocking him over with a roar of victory.

Raven fell hard to the stone, crying out in pain, but before he could even react Shadow was upon him, his body trapped in his jaw's deadly embrace. Shadow snarled and slowly, very slowly, bit down, making Raven scream in pain. The Organoid put more and more pressure on his weak body, making Raven's ribs snap with loud, slimed crunches, and blood pour to the ground as he chewed, the once fearless pilot writhing and screaming in pure agony.

"Shadow! Stop! Please!" Raven cried desperately, tears escaping from his eyes from the overwhelming pain. The Organoid merely grunted, pulling him closer, opening his jaws and lifting his head. Raven gasped for air, thankful Shadow's teeth were out of him for the moment, but he knew the Organoid was merely toying with him and would just do it again.

Raven looked up at Shadow, not knowing what to do. If he ran, Shadow would pounce and kill him, and if he escaped, he would never see his Organoid again. If he stayed, however, Shadow would devour him, either way he was dead. He didn't want to fight back, not wanting to hurt his one true friend, even if his friend was killing him.

Shadow snorted and leaned down, blood-covered jaws open widely. Raven shrieked when he felt the Organoid's jaws nipping at his slashed side, Shadow's razor-like teeth slicing into him. He was going into shock, but he struggled to stay aware of his surroundings, not wanting to drift off, knowing that such an action would prove fatal. Raven's eyes began to close as the dark Organoid slowly started to consume him, his energy draining away.

The Organoid growled as he started feasting, biting at his body like a hungry predator. Raven screamed; struggling weakly, but there was nothing he could do to stop Shadow as he slowly ate him alive. Shadow lifted his head away for a brief moment, greedily licking the dripping crimson blood from his jaws, before he buried his nose back into him, beginning to eat once again, causing Raven to scream in pain. The pain started to fade little by little as shock took over, and he found it harder and harder to move. He knew he was dying, and that it was only a matter of time before he fell unconscious, where Shadow would finish him off. Shadow roared loudly in triumph and put his clawed foot on Raven's side, leaning down and chewing on his unprotected stomach, blood once again running down his muzzle.

"S-Shadow… please… stop…" Raven wheezed, looking up at the Organoid as he nibbled away at his stomach. Shadow merely grunted as he continued to eat, greedily feasting on him. Raven groaned and fought to stay awake, but with every drop of blood he lost, the weaker he became.

"Why don't you… remember me, boy?" he moaned, his eyes slowly beginning to glaze over. Shadow turned his head and stared at him, his eyes dim and narrowed, nothing like the glowing sapphires that Raven remembered so well. "… you were my partner… my only friend…" he said softly, reaching up towards him with his bloody hand. Shadow growled when Raven's burned hand touched his snout, but he didn't shake it off or snap at him, just stared.

"Shadow… please come back to me…" Raven whispered, a painful smile on his face, before his hand fell from Shadow's muzzle as he collapsed with a weak groan, his eyes closing as he slipped into the welcoming darkness of eternal sleep…

* * *

Shadow roared triumphantly as his victim's struggles lessened, putting his clawed foot on the human's side and rolling him slightly, exposing his vulnerable belly. Shadow smirked wickedly and leaned down with mouth wide open, jaws clamping shut on the boy's stomach. His victim groaned weakly as Shadow began to feast, nibbling away at his prey's soft belly. Raven muttered something, but Shadow didn't care, he merely grunted as he continued to chew on the human's stomach.

'_Struggle and scream all you want, but you're nothing more than a child trapped beneath a cougar's paws… no matter what you say or how much you scream, all you're doing is prolonging your death…'_ Shadow thought wickedly, licking some of the warm blood from his muzzle as he continued to feast.

"Why don't you… remember me, boy?" Raven groaned, the human's eyes becoming cloudy as death drew closer. Shadow swallowed a mouthful and turned, glaring at his prey through narrowed eyes, crimson blood dripping from his hungry jaws.

"You were my partner… my only friend…" the ebony-haired pilot wheezed, reaching towards him with a shaky hand. Shadow blinked when the boy's hand touched his blood-coated muzzle, confused on why his prey was behaving so oddly. He stared at the dying boy strangely, cocking his head slightly and leaning closer.

"Shadow…" he moaned, "… please come back to me…" he breathed before his hand slipped from Shadow's muzzle as he slumped to the ground, a ragged breath escaping from his lips before he stilled, completely unmoving. Shadow snorted and cocked his head, blinking his eyes as he stared at the human, preparing to consume the rest of his prey.

Suddenly, the memories flooded back into his mind- his taming, Raven's training, the Zaber Fang's destruction, the Geno Saurer's death, all those years in the desert, Raven's reawakening, the Geno Breaker, the Charged Particle Beam- everything. Shadow's eyes widened, recognizing Raven, but it was already too late…

Raven was dead, killed by Shadow's own jaws.

Shadow roared and staggered backwards, suddenly disgusted with the blood that coated his body. Silver tears filled his eyes as he wailed in pain and sadness, shaking Raven's blood from his jaws. He scratched at his muzzle with his claws, trying to rid himself of the clinging blood that had just moments ago been inside of his friend.

_/Raven! Raven!/_ Shadow screamed as he ran over to his partner, hoping by some miracle Raven would wake up. It was a false hope, however, for Raven had died as Shadow devoured him. Shadow screamed and collapsed next to him, no longer caring about anything, tears streaming down his face. He whimpered and nuzzled the boy's chest, hoping to find a heartbeat or feel him breathing, anything that might mean the boy was alive. Nothing.

Shadow slowly lifted his head, the realization that Raven was dead finally sinking in. He shakily stood up as silver tears dripped down his face, whining in pure emotional agony. The Organoid felt as empty as Raven had when he had died in the pilot's arms, but this time there was no bringing him back… or was there?

The dark Organoid leaned close to Raven, nosing the boy's side. He had only been dead for a minute or two, and Shadow prayed that what he had in mind would work. Shadow lifted his head and straightened his back, the compartments over his chest opening widely. Countless smooth metal cords dropped down, wrapping gently around Raven's body like hundreds of metallic serpents. The wires opened up at the end and attached themselves to the pilot's body as he was lifted up, the cords slowly pulling him into the Organoid's hollow belly.

Shadow quickly closed the panels, sealing Raven inside his own body. He knew that if he didn't act quickly, Raven would be lost to him forever. The Organoid's dark body began to glow a soft blue, the light, along with Shadow's rumbling growl, filling the empty space of the cavern. He began to feel strange, his body oddly heavy and legs weak, the result of him giving Raven some of his own energy to revive him.

Fearing that he may collapse, Shadow laid down at the base of the wall, curling up where Raven had been mere moments before, the rough stone still warm from his body. Shadow lowered his head to the ground and closed his eyes, sighing loudly as he grew suddenly tired. He ignored the blood that surrounded him, paying it no heed as he focused on reviving Raven.

Minutes passed, with still no signs of life from Raven. Shadow had managed to restart his heart, but whether or not he woke up was beyond his control. He wasn't breathing regularly, and the Organoid actually had to make him keep breathing, forcing air into and out of his lungs. Raven wasn't truly _alive_, he was just breathing, but Shadow hoped he would wake up as he continued to heal the massive wounds that he had sustained.

Suddenly, Raven gasped for air and moved slightly, gagging on the tube shoved down his throat. Shadow roared happily and allowed Raven to breathe on his own, pulling the tube out of him and loosening the cables wrapped around his chest. He felt the pilot shift and struggle weakly against the wires binding him, obviously panicked and confused. Shadow couldn't let him go, he would die unless Shadow healed him further, and the only thing he could do for him was roll over so Raven was in a more comfortable position inside him.

Several more minutes passed, Raven gaining strength with every passing moment. Shadow was comforted by the feeling of Raven moving inside him every now and then, reassuring him that the young pilot was alive, almost like feeling an unborn child moving inside its mother. Raven was still far too weak to talk or move in any significant way, but for Shadow, just hearing him breathe and feeling his heart beat was enough.

He felt Raven tug at the cable wrapped around his wrist, where a special healing fluid was being injected into his blood, helping to heal any internal injuries from the inside. Shadow felt him trying to pull it out, so to stop him from accidentally harming himself, the Organoid wrapped more wires around him and tightened their grip, restricting his movements. Raven struggled against him as more and more cables snaked around him, but only succeeded in wearing himself out, actually giving up and leaning into the cables' embrace.

Shadow smirked slightly when he realized Raven had warn himself out, holding him gently within the web of cables. He felt Raven shift slightly in his daze, probably unaware that Shadow was trying to heal him, not digest him. Shadow growled soothingly and slightly lessened the wires' grip, hoping to calm Raven down enough that he wouldn't panic. Raven didn't struggle this time, and let the cables hold him as Shadow healed him.

Ten minutes passed, and Shadow finally finished Raven's serious wounds. Raven still was incredibly weak, and Shadow was reluctant about whether or not he should let him go just yet, worried that he might die outside of him if he let him go too soon. The thought of losing Raven again was too much for Shadow, the same way that Raven had felt when he had lost him. Shadow curled up tightly and focused on healing some of the pilot's minor injuries, hoping Raven wouldn't start struggling again.

He growled softly, becoming tired as more and more of his energy went to healing Raven, becoming sleepy and lethargic. Shadow knew he wouldn't be able to completely heal his partner, but at least he knew Raven was no longer in danger of dying. Raven started struggling again, and Shadow realized that he was healed and was more than ready to be let out.

Struggling to his feet, Shadow straightened his back and slowly opened the panels, a haze of moisture obscuring his view of the young ebony-haired pilot. He slowly and gently lowered Raven to the ground, the hundreds of cables slowly uncoiling from around his unmoving body. Shadow grew worried by Raven's lack of movement as he quickly pulled the dripping wires back inside his body, distressed that something was wrong.

Shadow started to lean down towards him, but froze, suddenly exhausted and wanting to sleep. He groaned loudly and fell to the ground hard beside Raven, whining as his eyes closed, too weak to stay awake. He didn't know whether he was drifting off to sleep or death, but frankly, he didn't care. Raven was alive, and that was all the comfort the great Organoid needed as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Raven took a ragged breath as the cables slipped off him, the cold air making him shudder. The shift was drastic, the sudden temperature drop from being inside Shadow's warm belly to being out in the cold, frigid cavern making him shiver. He opened his eyes slightly, blinking as he tried to clear his cloudy vision. The cold made him not want to move, to just lie there on the wet stone, not even react to the presence he sensed near him.

Suddenly, he heard and felt a loud _thump_ as something fell heavily next to him, making him jump slightly. Raven lifted his head as a soft whine pierced the silence, and he grew suddenly worried that something was wrong. He looked over, and was shocked to see Shadow, laying oddly on his right side, breathing heavily. The Organoid looked to be unconscious or heavily sleeping, but Raven was terrified that maybe he was dying.

Raven somehow managed to get over beside Shadow, but collapsed against the dark Organoid's chest, still too weak to stay on his feet. He could feel and hear Shadow's chest moving with each breath, the Organoid's rhythmic breathing oddly soothing to the young pilot. Raven closed his eyes and leaned his head against Shadow's chest, exhausted from moving so soon after regaining consciousness and still weak from his wounds. He felt himself drifting off into a deep sleep, and he was unable to resist. Raven had no idea what Shadow's reaction would be when he woke up and found him, and honestly he expected to wake up with the Organoid nibbling away at him again. He knew Shadow could kill him easily or eat him alive when he woke, but Raven didn't care, just knowing Shadow was alive was all he needed as he fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

Shadow was unconscious for nearly an hour before he finally started to wake up, taking a deep breath and groaning sleepily. The deep sleep had allowed most of his energy to recover, though he was still very tired. He became aware of a slight weight on his chest, something warm leaning against him. The Organoid blinked his eyes open and lifted his head slightly, looking out into the dark cavern. His movements made whatever was leaning against him groan, and instantly he snapped his head around and glared at whatever was near him.

The Organoid's eyes widened when he realized that it was Raven, the poor boy slumped against his chest, unmoving and seemingly unconscious. Shadow's expression softened, any hostilities disappearing upon seeing Raven asleep against his chest, weak and defenseless. Thanks to Shadow, all of his major injuries were healed, though he still was covered in cuts and bruises. He was bleeding still, crimson blood staining his clothes a dark hue. Shadow knew he was going to be okay, but what Raven's reaction would be to him when he woke was beyond him. After all, Shadow had been eating Raven _alive_, and Shadow was worried that he would panic when he woke, possibly injuring himself further.

Shadow pushed his thoughts away, the Organoid focusing again on the young ebony-haired pilot asleep against his side. The dark Organoid growled softly, laying his head down next to Raven, gently licking the drying blood from the boy's hand. Raven cringed and groaned weakly as Shadow cleaned the blood away from his sensitive scars, reflexedly trying to close his hand, but was unable to in his weak state. Shadow purred softly as he started to lick him again, and Raven's tense body relaxed.

The dark Organoid was no longer fond of the taste of the pilot's blood, and now even the very thought of harming his partner disgusted him thoroughly. Shadow felt horrible about what he had done, and hoped he would never fall under the Dark Kaiser's control ever again. He grew worried that Raven would never trust him again, and frankly he thought Raven had every right to hate him, he had been _eating_ him, and actually killed him.

A sudden movement from Raven broke Shadow's musing. Shadow lifted his head and looked at Raven, cocking his head and leaning close to him. Raven moaned weakly, obviously still in a lot of pain. Shadow growled softly, feeling Raven move slightly as he slowly started to regain conscious. Raven's eyes opened slightly, blinking slowly as he focused on Shadow.

"S-Sh… Sh-adow?" Raven whispered, blinking his violet eyes as he started to wake up. Shadow growled soothingly, leaning closer to him, his snout close to his still-slashed chest. Raven smirked slightly and reached up towards him, laying his burned hand gently on Shadow's snout.

"D-do you… re-remember me now?" he said softly, stroking Shadow's smooth muzzle. Shadow purred, nodding and closing his eyes, gently nuzzling his chest. Raven smiled, not his cruel smirk, but a true smile as he lowered his head, his hand slipping off Shadow's snout, eyes closing. Shadow growled in concern, growing worried that maybe Raven was dying again.

"Don't you… worry, Shadow…" Raven breathed, "… it'll take more… than a little scratch to… to bring me down… I'm fine, just tired…" he added, leaning more against the Organoid's chest. Shadow purred soothingly, curling around him, trying to keep him warm in the cold stale air of the cavern. He growled deep in his chest, gently wrapping his tail around Raven's body, the bladed tip slowly brushing against his back.

'_Raven… I'll watch out for you. I won't let anything get near you, just go ahead and sleep; you have nothing to fear anymore…'_

* * *

The young ebony-haired pilot leaned against Shadow, feeling the Organoid's smooth tail slowly snaking around his body, helping to keep him warm. Shadow's deep, rumbling growl vibrated through his body, reminding him of all the cold nights Shadow had kept him warm in the desert. The Organoid's blade-like tail-tip brushed the back of his shoulders, reassuring Raven that he was going to be alright.

Raven laid his head against Shadow's chest, his cheek resting on the Organoid's warm metal body. Even though he had just woken up, he was still exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Shadow wasn't going to hurt him and would watch over him, and he knew the Organoid wouldn't let anything happen to him. He never realized how safe and protected Shadow made him feel until he lost him; the first night after losing him Raven had felt so scared and defenseless, vulnerable and alone without Shadow to watch over him. But now he had Shadow back, and he never wanted to be without him again.

Suddenly, the cavern shuddered, rocks breaking away from the ceiling, making Raven shout. He opened his eyes, but closed them instantly, a blast of dust tearing through them. He felt Shadow jerk and snarl, his tail uncurling from around him.

"Shadow!" Raven cried in fear, a heavy rock crashing to the ground dangerously close to him. Shadow roared and wrapped around him, shielding him from a falling rock, the large chunk of stone glancing off the Organoid's metal body. Shadow got up and stood over him, helping protect him from some of the smaller stones.

_/Get up! We need to get out of here!/_ Shadow roared, fanning his ruby wings. Raven struggled to his feet, but turned away from Shadow and staggered away from him.

_/Where are you going?! You'll get killed!/_ Shadow snarled, knocking him out of the way of a falling boulder.

"We can't leave Reese and Specula, they'll die!" Raven shouted, spotting Specula unconscious at the foot of a stalagmite. He ran over and kneeled next to Specula and shook her, the sapphire Organoid's golden eyes blinking open. She growled softly and lifted her head, one of her horns broken off from the fight.

"Specula get up!" Raven yelled, shaking the metal creature lightly, "You and Reese need to get out of here!" Specula shakily got to her feet, towering over Raven as she shook her head, mewing in pain. "Stop whining and get Reese before we're all trapped in here!!" Raven shouted, getting to his feet, looking around for Reese, who was nowhere to be found. He turned away from Specula and saw her, unconscious in a pool of water.

Specula roared and stomped over to her, glaring at Shadow as the dark Organoid started to make his way over to Raven. Raven turned away and took a step towards Shadow, but as soon as he did a sizable rock broke lose from the ceiling and fell on his armored shoulder, instantly breaking his left shoulder. Raven cried out in agony and collapsed at Shadow's feet, clutching his shoulder and screaming in pain.

Shadow roared and bent over him, protecting him as more and more rocks began to fall, clanking off his metal hide. Raven was shaking, holding his shoulder, unable to get up off his knees, the pain overwhelming. Shadow growled softly and gently nuzzled his back, trying to comfort him, but the pain was just too much.

"Sh-Shadow!" Raven cried, tears forming in his eyes from the pain. Shadow growled soothingly, opening his chest, revealing the hollow space. Hundreds of wires and cords slithered out like serpents, gently wrapping around him. Raven was beginning to lose consciousness, and he was only dimly aware of the cables pulling him inside Shadow's body. The panels closed around him, but Raven could still hear the loud crashing of rocks as the cavern began to collapse. His shoulder was burning in agony, the pain so intense he was starting to lose consciousness.

"Shadow…" Raven said quietly, more and more cables snaking around his weak body, "… we need to… get out of here…" he added, the sounds of the falling rocks growing louder.

_/Don't you worry Raven…/_ Shadow reassured him, _/I promise, I won't let anything happen to you…/_ Raven lowered his head and closed his eyes, knowing that Shadow was being truthful. Shadow wouldn't let anything happen him, he would even attack Prozen and the Death Saurer themselves if they so much as threatened him. Raven smiled as he drifted off into unconsciousness, comforted by Shadow's presence, echoing Shadow's words in his mind…

_/I promise, I won't let anything happen to you…/_

* * *

**AN**- I really liked how this turned out. I hope you all did!! I can't believe I actually killed poor Raven… I feel so cruel. At least Shadow saved him, even though he killed him in the first place. Lol. This was one of my first ever fic ideas, and I feel good that I finally got it done. I hope you guys liked this, and please leave a nice review!!

**No flamers please.**

I love to hear from y'all!! Please leave a review and let me know how I did!! Btw, the part where Fiona appears and the Dark Kaiser convinces her to awaken the Zoid Eve... that all happened when Shadow and Raven were unconscious. Oh, and does anyone want me to continue? I was thinking of posting a second chapter about what happens after they escape, or something like that. Let me know if you want me to continue!! XD

And thanks for the title go to ChicagoBear23! Thanks for your help, Bear!! :)

**Ibeyla ;D**


End file.
